The Kissing Booth
by apples-a-day
Summary: Emma is stuck manning the kissing booth as a last minute replacement. But no one knows that, especially not Regina, who is there at her friend's insistence. One thing leads to another, and all of a sudden things take a very different turn, one that nobody could've expected.
1. The Replacement

**I was actually surprised at how many people liked this story!**

**So as promised, it's becoming its own fic, after starting as a prompt-fill for Swan Queen Week.**

**For those that hadn't read it before, enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was sure she heard wrong. This was clearly a joke. The line must've somehow gotten warped and the words distorted. Maybe she said bitching booth. Yeah, she could definitely handle a round of people complaining to her, anything would probably sound better than this.

"You're kidding, right?" Her mouth was dry.

Mary Margaret's laugh on the other end of the line confirmed her suspicions. She didn't hear it wrong.

"Is this some sort of crazy complicated way of setting me up with someone?"

"No no, but the guy that was supposed to be doing this got a cold and he can't exactly take part of this."

Emma groaned. The things she did for family.

"Fine. But you owe me one."

Her mother's squeals and repeated expressions of gratitude made Emma smile despite herself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Come on Regina! Try to have a little bit of fun!" Kathryn was at it again.

She turned to glare at her friend, but before she could say anything, Henry was running up to meet them, and nearly knocked the wind out of her.

"Mom!"

"Hello Henry," Regina hugged him closer to her. "Are you enjoying the fair so far?"

"Yeah! It's real fun, you have to try out Granny's cotton candy, it's amazing!"

Regina smiled fondly at him. "I'll make sure to do so."

Henry grinned at her and then ran off, seeing one of his friends from school.

Rounding off on her friend again, Kathryn hooked an arm around Regina's arm, and started leading her into the fair. "Come on Regina, I even bought you tickets for the kissing booth. I hear Eddie is a great kisser, he's single, and he used to be a prince!"

"Why are you under the impression I need to find love? Actually, why would you think Eddie would fall for me at the kissing booth? He'd probably take one good look at me and run scared."

"First of all honey, you need to get yourself some love in your life. And no," Kathryn could see her friend about to protest, and beat her to the punch, "saying that Henry is everything you need is absolutely not true. Second, we come from a land where kissing is the ultimate sign of love. What better way to fall in love than to kiss. Third, it's gonna be dark in there! He won't see who you are! Come on, what could you possibly lose?"

Regina really didn't have anything to counter, and grudgingly took the offered kissing booth ticket, stalking off to where the line was. She'd be here for a while.

* * *

Emma was really glad she had had enough common sense to stuff some mouthwash into her bag before coming here. Clearly fairytale characters didn't know of something called dental hygiene. She was going to kill her mother for this.

She checked her phone, only 5 more minutes and then break time. She needed food, and hoped that whatever garlic delicacy she had tasted from at least half of the customers wasn't the only thing being served, otherwise she'd really puke. Emma could bet a lot of money that Eddie was probably faking this. How convenient the guy managed to get down with a cold in the middle of summer.

Thankfully the girls were much more well mannered and cleaner than the guys. Though when they found out that it wasn't Eddie, the magical kisser, on the other side, they were less than pleased. The guys took the change in person much more in stride, although she would've been happier with a little less tongue.

The next guy that came in was fumbling around trying to find her. The room wasn't too deep but apparently it was a tradition in the Enchanted Forest to have the kissing booth in the dark, and so they continued that tradition here. She didn't mind, she was sure glad that afterwards she wouldn't have people chasing after her hoping to snag a date with her after a kiss.

Once he found her, he got straight to the point and smacked his lips onto hers, like they were magnets, and stayed there. Well this was awkward. After a few seconds, he let go and left. At least the awkward kissers finished pretty fast, she'd hate to have to deal with awkward tonguing.

After such a long time in the dark, her sight had adjusted to the point where she could see pretty well in the dark, but at that particular moment, she was sure she was seeing things.

Regina Mills was walking towards her, a purposeful stride in her step, and stopped right in front of her. She fidgeted with her hands for a second, as if contemplating whether she was really going to do this. Putting two hands on either side of her face, Regina latched her lips onto Emma's.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't liking this.

And she'd be really lying if she said she didn't deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

She was damn sure Regina had no idea who she was kissing, since she was certain the other woman wouldn't be caught dead in this situation.

* * *

Regina deepened the kiss, feeling powerful arms wrap around her.

She ignored the feelings of confusion. This was clearly not Eddie. Although she had never really talked to him, she knew the handsome man was always sporting a stubble, or some kind of facial hair. This skin was smooth, and the hair long.

As they broke for air, and as her eyes opened again, adjusting to the darkness, she could see the faint silhouette of her kisser and Regina realized that she had been kissing a woman. She couldn't tell who it was, but damn she wanted to find out so badly, but her kisser was mute, perhaps on purpose.

"Okay sorry everyone, but kissing booth is closing for half an hour for lunch break! I will give you a number so that you can go grab a bite and retain your spot!" Mary Margaret's voice outside the tent made Regina jump, but she smiled as she felt a hand caress her cheek, and kiss her gently again.

"Emma! You can go on break! Thanks again for doing this! I'll save you a spot at our table." Regina's eyes shot open. No, no way. She jumped back from the kisser, feeling her cheeks flaming.

"Miss Swan?" Regina cursed herself for how the question came out, in a weak little voice.

"The one and only." Emma didn't even sound ashamed of herself, and Regina realized that, spending so much time in the dark, Emma could probably have seen her the entire time.

Without responding, Regina practically ran out of the tent.

Seeing her friend, she made a beeline for Kathryn.

Kathryn saw her coming and flashed her a grin. "Whoa, what's up with the red cheeks? You could put a tomato to shame!"

Regina took a deep breath, willing her voice to sound calm. "I just came from the kissing booth."

The blonde jumped up, her grin growing wider. "And? How did it go? Did he sweep you off your feet?"

Regina realized her friend thought Regina had flushed cheeks from a compliment of a good kiss. Well, the kiss wasn't bad...no. She would not entertain such thoughts. "It wasn't Eddie at the booth."

"Oh? Who was it?"

If Regina's cheeks could get any redder, they probably did as she said, "Emma Swan."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in a jiffy!**


	2. Just Say It

**As promised the second chapter!**

* * *

Emma walked over to the lunch tables, but before heading to where she saw her family sitting, she went over to Ruby, friend and confidante, and also the only person who would be able to help her without giving her a weird look.

"Hey Em, how's the kiss-" A surprised yelp interrupted Ruby's question as Emma wordlessly dragged her friend away from where she was helping Granny serve lunch, taking both of them to a more secluded space. Or well, as secluded as they could get in this fair.

As soon as they got there, Emma let her friend go, and turned to face her, saying, "I need advice."

"What did you do?" Ruby had a smirk on her face. She could see Emma's embarrassment, nudging her to answer.

"I might've...kissed Regina."

Ruby didn't even bat an eyelash. "Isn't that the point of the kissing booth?"

"No, well yes! But that's not what I mean. Regina came in to get her kiss, but she didn't know it was me, but then Mary Margaret was outside telling everyone it was lunch break, and she was still standing there so I, well, I kissed her again." Emma had started to pace as she talked, hands making wild gestures as she tried to explain to her friend exactly what had happened.

"And? Did she kiss you back?"

"Well, right at that moment, Mary Margaret told me it was my break, and called me by name so that Regina found out who I was, and then she ran off before I could say anything." Now Emma looked deflated, standing still, her arms swinging a bit, fists drumming onto her legs, waiting for Ruby's reaction.

Ruby knew what this was about. It wasn't just about the fact that they kissed. "Do you like her?"

"Well yes, but-"

"No but's! Go after her, woman!" Ruby practically started shoving the blonde back towards the fair. "You two are worse than teenagers."

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled as she thanked Ruby and went back towards the fair. Now she just had to find an ex-Evil Queen. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Emma was sure she jinxed herself. She couldn't find hair nor hide of the brunette, or of anyone who would know where she would be. After 15 minutes of fruitless searching, she finally found someone. Kathryn.

Running up to the other blonde, Emma let out a breathless, "Hey."

"Hey Emma! Great fair this year huh?" Emma could tell the other woman was trying her best to make small talk. Regina had talked to her, she was certain.

"Where's Regina?"

Kathryn's eyes widened. "I- uh..."

"Just a reminder, lie detector." She pointed to her own head, tapping it gently.

Regina's friend sighed dejectedly, motioning her head out of the fair. "She went back home but-" she grabbed Emma's arm before the Sheriff could leave. "Look, Regina doesn't need anyone else letting her down. She needs someone that will care for her and just...don't hurt her, okay?"

Emma smiled widely. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She left the fair at a run, heading over to the Mayor's white house, smiling as she saw the car parked outside. Chances were, Regina would be in there. Going up the walkway to the front door, knocking once she got there. Emma tried to prepare for all the possibilities that would happen once the door opened. What she didn't plan for, was that the door wouldn't open.

Emma knocked once more, and rang the doorbell for good measure. No answer.

She weighted her options. Could Regina be aware that it was her at the door, and was trying to avoid her? Most likely. Yelling wouldn't work, she'd probably sound crazed, and someone would hear her, and then go running to Mary Margaret to try and knock some sense into her. Confessing her love to an ex-Evil Queen? Nonsense.

So she did the next best thing. She took out her phone, and dialed the house she was standing in front of's number.

Emma heard the phone ring once, twice, thrice, and silently gave props to Regina for still not picking up. The answering machine answered her after a few more rings, and after the beep, the blonde took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Hey Regina, I'm kinda guessing you're avoiding me, because I'm pretty sure you're home, and yet I've tried to ring your doorbell, knock on your door, and call your house, but no answer. Look, I want to talk to you about our...our kiss. You sort of ran off after you found out it was me, not before that, even though the kissing booth only was for one small kiss.

"I'm not sure if you ran away because you were disgusted or scared or what, but if we could just talk, because truth is, I liked the kiss. Even the second one that got cut off abruptly. So if you want, I'm still standing in front of your house." Emma hung up the phone and waited.

After a few minutes, she turned around and started to walk back out, not even hearing the door open, or the heels that were on the woman purposefully striding over to her. What she did notice though, was someone grabbing her arm and turning her around quickly.

And what she _definitely_ noticed, was a hand snaking up to caress her cheek as she was kissed.

* * *

**The next chapter, which will be brand new, will be up in a few days, or as soon as I manage to finish it!**

**I also had to edit the summary to include a bit more, since it otherwise looks a bit flat.**

**Also this fic will be much happier than other fics, so less drama and all that jazz, but it will feature some obstacles!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this!**


	3. Seconds

**Wow! I'm surprised at the amazing feedback I got for this! I'm flattered everyone's interested in this story!**

**So here we go! More fluff and fun for everyone!**

* * *

It didn't even matter they were outside in front of Regina's house. They kissed deeply, with no hurry or care in the world of where they were and who might see. Thankfully, because of the fair, the entire town was at the park, so they were able to have their moment in peace and quiet.

They broke for air, and rested their foreheads together, both content that maybe, for once, things could go better for them.

Until Emma's phone started to buzz, loudly drawing them back to reality.

The blonde looked at the caller ID and answered with a barely audible sigh. "Hey Mary Margaret-"

Regina was still standing within Emma's personal space, hands had slid down her cheeks and her wrists were now lightly resting on her shoulders, so she heard the frantic response of the other woman. "Where are you? Lunch break is over and you're needed at the tent! You didn't even eat lunch!"

"Right, uh- I was uhm-"

"Don't worry, Ruby explained everything."

"She did?" Regina saw Emma pale at the thought. If the brunette had to take a guess, she'd say that Ruby knew where exactly Emma was.

"Yes, she told me you and Regina were talking politics or something. Now come on and get back here! Everyone's back in the line and it's super long!"

With that she hung up, and Emma pocketed the device again, her hands once more going to rest on Regina's hips. "Duty calls. I'll see you later?"

Regina nodded, lightly biting her lip. Emma pecked her on the lips, and left, jogging back towards the fair.

But Regina had a plan, and slowly walked after the Sheriff.

* * *

Emma was ready for this day to be over. She'd been here for an hour and she was pretty sure most people were here for seconds. Were people that desperate for kisses?

After a particularly drunk client who shoved his tongue just a little bit too far, Emma turned to her mouthwash, wanting to rinse her mouth of everything that even resembled him. Thankfully Ruby had put a bucket in the tent so she could rinse it out. As she was drying her mouth, she heard someone else come in.

Before she could turn around and face them, she felt gentle hands grab her by the shoulders, turn her around, and kiss her. She smiled into the kiss as she realized just who she was kissing.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Emma asked as they broke apart.

"You wish." Although it was dark, she could see Regina's smirk.

"Says the woman who went in an hour-long lineup to kiss me."

Regina responded with another kiss, one that apparently lasted too long, since the person who had been behind Regina in the lineup asked, still outside. "Uh hello? Do I come in now?"

They shared a small laugh. Emma called out, "Just a minute!" To Regina, she said, "Man, can't catch a break today."

"Don't worry, the lineup closed with just a few people behind me. I think your mother started to realize that way too many people were going in for another round."

"I guess she's making up for 28 plus years of protective mother mode."

Regina smiled, "Probably. But anyway, after you're done, maybe you, Henry and I can walk around the fair?"

"Sounds good." With a last kiss, Regina left the tent, and Emma was back to playing the secret kisser.

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?"

Emma gave her mom a look. "I know I probably shouldn't say this to you because you're my mom, but what half of Storybrooke looks like they need is to get laid. The other half need kissing lessons!"

As Emma had predicted, Mary Margaret blanched her and admonished her with a cry of "Emma!"

"It's true! Thank goodness I brought mouthwash, they also all need to learn dental hygiene. Does Storybrooke even have a dentist?"

Mary Margaret shook her head with a laugh. "Okay it was a bad idea, I get it. We'll make it up to you."

Emma pretended to ponder it for a moment and then settled with, "Make that terrible, and okay, I might accept an apology if it comes with bear claws."

Mary Margaret playfully smacked her daughter's arm in response. They were walking though the fair, filled with the entire town who were relishing in the days of the past and their traditions. After a few minutes of silence, Mary Margaret asked, "So what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

"Gonna hang out with Henry and Regina." Emma's response was breezy, but she knew the older woman's name would ring bells for her mom.

"Regina? Why?"

"Because of Henry. Look, neither Regina nor I want to keep fighting about Henry, we've both realized neither is going anywhere, so we're going to do right by him." Although Emma wasn't sure if the kisses changed their relationship — Emma sincerely hoped it would, but she didn't want to pressure — she was certain the adopted mother of her son was probably on the same wavelength regarding Henry, despite not having really breached that topic.

Mary Margaret looked convinced, which didn't mean that she liked the fact that her daughter would be spending a lot of time with Regina, even it was for Henry's sake. "Just remember-"

"Be careful, yeah Mary Margaret, I got it, don't worry." Emma gave a small wave to her mom as they parted ways, and she went off to go find Regina and Henry.

It didn't take long to find them; Henry was trying to prove his throwing skills by pelting the softball at some empty bottles, with some success. After quietly making her way over, Emma lightly nudged Regina's arm, coming to stand beside her.

Regina's first reaction was of shock. She had been so into seeing her son playing, she didn't even notice the Sheriff coming to stand beside her until contact was made. Emma saw that Regina relaxed substantially at seeing her. Probably because the dirty looks would be keyed down having the Sheriff in tow.

"Hey Emma! Want to throw this last ball?" Henry held out the ball, seeing both his mothers standing a little ways off.

Emma smiled and shook her head. "All yours, kid."

Henry pelted the ball with all his might and missed the mark entirely. Both women still congratulated Henry for getting 2 out of the 3 bottles knocked down, and they took off with a walk together.

The young boy saw that both of his moms seemed in high spirits, and especially nice with each other. He was super curious as to what caused the slight shift in attitude, but he didn't dare ask just in case neither of them had realized it and would close back up the minute it was pointed out. So he did the next best thing; he took Regina's hand in his left hand, Emma's on his right, and smiled at each of them in turn, getting both to smile in response.

What he missed was that both women also smiled at each other with the impromptu gesture by their son.

* * *

Emma and Regina were once again alone. Henry was off with David and Mary Margaret, who promised him a superb view of the upcoming fireworks, but both women had declined.

The blonde really wanted to find out where their relationship stood as of now, but she also didn't want to risk upsetting their careful balance. After the curse broke, Regina was barely seen. She was still mayor, since no one else dared to take the job as they had no experience, but apart from Town Hall and sometimes Granny's diner, no one really saw her. She kept conversation to a bare minimum and cold.

Although Emma's interactions with the Mayor were a little bit less frigid, it was a far cry from what Regina had with Henry or even Kathryn. The kiss, and all the subsequent kisses after that, had been completely unexpected, but very much welcome.

Emma had had her crush on the Mayor for quite a while now, but she never even dared to entertain the idea that maybe the feeling was reciprocated.

So she took a shot. She saw there was no one around them, probably everyone was getting ready for the fireworks, and took Regina's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers together.

The brunette looked at their hands and then at Emma. Seeing the goofy grin on the blonde prompted her to gently squeeze her hand and smile back.

"So uh-" Emma had stopped walking, facing Regina, trying to figure out how to word her question.

"Yes?" The other woman looked at her expectantly, willing her to continue.

"Do you- I mean, I know we kissed and everything, and I'm hoping that means that maybe, you like me too, so I'm wondering if perhaps you wanted to go out with me? It's totally cool if you don't, I'm probably just reading things wrong and I hope it doesn't destroy our current relationship-"

She was cut off with a swift kiss from Regina.

As they broke apart, Regina smiled. "Of course I do."

Emma's grin was threatening to take over her face with how wide it was. Regina knew, right there and then, that she wanted to be the cause of such radiant smiles.

They wasted no time with saying anything else, automatically going back to kissing each other, just as the fireworks started going off.

* * *

**And that was this chapter!**

**Of course I had to end it with the fireworks, the cliche was just begging to happen.**

**Next up more fluff and general silliness from the Swan-Mills family!**

**Just to clarify some things, this takes a complete AU after the curse broke, no crazy Cora or Pan or anything. The curse broke, people got kind of used to things, but as you can tell, they are a tad homesick. **

**Also as you can tell, people are somewhat wary of Regina. It's not "BURN THE WITCH DOWN!" or anything extreme like that, but come on, she was the Evil Queen and had an entire town cursed for 28 years, I'm pretty sure people won't even trust her with a spoon for a while. They're waiting for the second shoe to fall.**

**As for my next fic, I actually got a little plot bunny that I want to try and write out, a tad more dramatic than what I'm usually doing, so be on the lookout for that, and after that will be Welcome to Storybrooke!**

**I hope everyone's been enjoying this, please let me know what you think!**


	4. As a Family

**Yikes! It's been a while since I've updated this one huh? Okay so we're going to be having some fun and fluffy times before getting into the action!**

**Also as fledge mentioned in their review, I totally overlooked this one tiny detail on the fact that pretty much the entire town saw her get in line for the Kissing Booth, but it will addressed! So thank you to them for pointing it out and giving me the idea that I should mention that.**

**But anyway, another chapter just for you guys! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Once the two broke apart, they stood with their foreheads together, smiling as fireworks continued going off, both inside their heads and outside with the celebrations.

Of course, Emma being Emma, she had to make a quip. "So does this mean I can now kiss you whenever I want?"

Regina let out a chuckle, and nodded. "Yes dear, it does. However, we should try and decide if we want the town to know we're dating so readily."

The younger woman hummed. "True. Pretty sure my mother would bring out the magical equivalent of holy water and dump it on me to make sure you weren't possessing me. And then squirt you with what's left over for good measure...And then she'd probably faint when she saw that we were still head over heels for each other."

"Well while I do have to admit that seeing Snow White being so flabbergasted would make my day, I would want to avoid a little bit of drama, at least for now. Everyone is still sore and wary of me because of the curse."

"Maybe we should try to wait it out for a bit and slowly ease everyone into it?" Emma looked towards Regina, noting that despite her earlier jab regarding Mary Margaret, she was getting tired of this rivalry.

"Could we?" Regina's voice wavered in the tiniest bit as she looked at Emma after posing her question

Emma's heart went out to the other woman, figuratively speaking of course. She came closer to Regina and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. "Of course."

Regina's responding smile was luminous. "Well it's settled then. But I don't want Henry to be kept in the dark. I want him to be okay with us."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah of course. We'll take him to your home and sit him down, sounds good?"

"Yes, it sounds perfect." The smile looked even brighter if it was possible, and it gave Emma the best feeling of content while looking at it, complete with butterflies. It was why Emma captured Regina's lips with her own once more, as they went back into their own blissful world.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Henry came rushing to give Regina a crushing hug, almost knocking her back. In a rare moment of public display of affection, Regina gave a genuine smile in return as she hugged her son back. Emma meanwhile stood off a little bit to the side, keeping her distance for appearance's sake, watching as her parents came up towards them.

"So Emma, shall we head home?" Emma had yet to move out of her parents' home after the curse broke, which seemed like a very twisted event in and of itself. The orphan who had practically lived on her own for so long was now at 28 and living with her parents, unsure how to tell them about her plans to eventually move out. But it wasn't easy in a town where only the exact amount of homes for each resident was made, so she was hoping to first find a place and then think about giving her parents notice.

"Actually, Regina and I...still have some _things_ to talk about...so we were thinking of continuing the conversation... at her house...over dinner." Emma responded, the hesitation somewhat evident in her voice as she tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

By the looks that both Mary Margaret and David were giving her, she wasn't too convincing. If she had turned around and looked at Regina, she'd have seen the the brunette was raising an eyebrow at how ridiculous that excuse sounded. Not that it was untrue, but it just screamed that the blonde was hiding something, which didn't help their situation and nor their attempt at keeping their newly-blossoming relationship under wraps.

"Right, well if that's the case, you have fun, and we'll see you later then," Mary Margaret conceded, making a mental note to ask her daughter about this incident tomorrow without Regina hovering. As Emma's parents went to go give her a hug, Regina was now the one standing to the side, trying not to feel too awkward. Henry saw this and gave his mom another hug, smiling up at her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Regina asked, lowering a bit to be at Henry's eye level.

His eyes bugged out as he responded, "Yeah it was so much fun!"

"You're coming back afterwards though, right?" David asked Emma, but looked at Regina as he asked. The older woman met the look over Henry's head with an icy one of her own; she could tell he was trying to send a not-so-subtle message of 'if my daughter doesn't return tonight at a reasonable hour, it'll be on your head'.

"I'll keep you updated," was Emma's response, flashing a smile as she broke away from Mary Margaret's hug. She didn't want to tie herself down to a promise that she might not be able to keep.

With a nod her parents left towards their home at Mary Margaret's flat, while Emma, Regina and Henry went to the Mayor's house, hoping to tackle a few subjects as a family.

* * *

Once they finally arrived at 108 Mifflin Street, Henry's curiosity was flying through the roof. Both his moms were acting weird, like there was something they wanted to talk about, but instead waited with baited breath to discuss it later, probably out of his earshot, like adults typically did. So he decided that the best way to curb his curiosity was to go and ask.

While they were standing on the porch waiting for his mom to open the door, he sprung the question. "So what do you guys have to talk about?"

Regina pushed the door open and walked inside, holding it while her son and Emma walked in after her. The two women shared a look as Emma prepared to tackle this one. They had decided Emma would be the one to tell Henry, at Regina's insistence that it would be good for her parental skills, and after a flurry of kisses that sealed the deal.

"Actually, it's something we want to talk _with you_, Henry."

Something that _both_ his moms wanted to talk about with _him_? This could either be something great, or terrible. Knowing them, he was steeling himself for the latter. "What is it?"

"How about we sit down?" Regina piped up, closing the door after her. They walked as a group towards the living room, and Henry plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Emma sat down on the coffee table across from him, while Regina just stood beside her with her arms crossed in front of her.

He was surprised that she wasn't chastising Emma for sitting down on the table, considering his mom hated it when he put his feet up on the polished wooden surface. Perhaps it wasn't going to be something so terrible if she was being so lenient.

"Henry...your mom and I, we...uhm, we're together."

Henry blinked. Although he was very smart for his age, he didn't catch the actual meaning behind 'together'. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Not like that, I mean like uhh..." Emma turned to look at the other woman, trying to see if she could help her out. Clearly Regina wasn't going to give her a lifeline, looking at the entire situation with amusement. "Don't you want to field this one?"

"Oh no dear, you seem to be handling it perfectly, please continue." Regina's smirk was equal parts infuriating and entertaining Emma to no end.

The ten year-old was still looking at the entire scene with confusion. His moms were playfully bantering. Maybe this was something good.

"Fine. Henry: your mom and I are dating." Emma barrelled through her nerves and just blurted it out, leaving both Mills blinking.

Regina was impressed. She was expecting having to pull up a chair and wait for at least 2 hours until Emma finally revealed something that relatively explained what was happening between the two women.

Henry meanwhile was trying to process this. "Really?"

Regina didn't want to get her hopes up too much from the hopeful tone in which Henry had asked, but she nodded and smiled softly, sitting down beside Emma at the coffee table, their legs touching. "Yes Henry. If you don't mind, that is."

"Are you kidding me? Why would I mind? This is the coolest thing ever!" Henry punctuated that by jumping into their arms, a content smile on his face.

Both mothers just looked at each other, grinning like lovestruck idiots as their son hugged them. As long as he was happy with their arrangement, that's what mattered. They could figure out the rest afterwards.

"Now we can be a real family." Henry mumbled, hugging them tighter.

"Yes Henry, a family." Regina agreed, before having her lips captured in a quick kiss from Emma.

* * *

"Ms. Blanchard, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Regina looked up from her desk and looked at the mother of her girlfriend. _That_ was going to take some getting used to.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Mary Margaret made her way inside the room, willing herself to not be intimidated by the woman at the desk.

"What about yesterday?" Regina kept her composure. There were a lot of subjects that Mary Margaret could be tackling. Some of them could be harmless, such as how the budget for the fair worked perfectly, or she found out about her and Emma's relationship and was ready to channel Snow White with Granny's crossbow.

"The kissing booth. Lennard told me you were in line there, twice."

Regina didn't bat an eye, responding with, "And? Is it a crime for me to partake in this town's various events? I was under the impression that my participation would help the town's denizens to see me as a changed and rehabilitated woman, rather than the Evil Queen."

"Well yes, but...just, I wouldn't have pegged you to be the type to go for the kissing booth."

"Oh? And since when are you an expert on me, _Snow_?" Regina said the other woman's name with venom. She shouldn't have to deal with this. "If you must know, I went at Kathryn's insistence. She gave me a ticket, and the second one was for the heck of it."

"'The heck of it'?" Mary Margaret was trying not to be boggled out of her mind. Regina never did anything 'for the heck of it'. This was the woman who had a reason for doing everything.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no. Well, did you...did you enjoy it?"

"The kissing booth or the fair in general?" Regina raised an eyebrow. She should give an award to herself for keeping a straight face. She knew where Mary Margaret was headed, and she was planning on enjoying it.

"The kissing booth. Eddie couldn't make it so we had to get a last minute replacement."

"Ah, I thought I hinted a lack of stubble. But the kisser was adequate. Nothing extraordinary." Regina was lying through her teeth. Kissing Emma had been something else, but of course she couldn't tell the woman in front of her that.

"Really?"

"Ms. Blanchard, if you're so curious as to how good of a kisser they were, perhaps you should've lined up yourself?"

"I wouldn't do that! It'd be wrong!" Mary Margaret's outraged face just made Regina's day.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Be-because I'm...married!" Clearly Mary Margaret couldn't reveal the actual reason, she had enough sense of self-preservation to know that Regina wouldn't be happy to know she had been locking lips with the Saviour. Of course, she didn't know that Regina was actually dating said Saviour, but those were semantics, and Regina was having a ball with this as it was.

"I'm sure Charming wouldn't have minded if you locked lips with someone else in the name of kissing science."

Mary Margaret was blushing a furious red, it was threatening to spill over into the fuchsia side.

Seeing her victory in Mary Margaret's silence, Regina plowed on. "If you are just going to stand there to add a splash of colour into my office Ms. Blanchard, you should at least stand over to the side. Your red face is clashing with the hydrangeas behind you."

That snapped the petite woman out of her embarrassed trance, and she muttered a curt goodbye and left. Victory was hers once again.

* * *

Emma always put away time in the mornings to look over and finish up her reports, which basically just meant she was catching up a few more minutes of sleep. It was Monday morning, she felt she had a right to it. Plus it was Storybrooke, it was deader than any sleepy town she'd been in before, so it wasn't as if there was a pile of neglected paperwork waiting for her.

"I can't _believe_ the nerve of that woman!" Emma was startled out of her stupor by her mother storming inside, slamming the door of her office open.

"Good morning to you too," Emma grumbled, blinking away the sleep. "Who has a nerve?"

"Regina!" Emma tried to school her features. Of course it'd be Monday and the would've already gotten into an argument. Her parents were at the front of the line of people who still had beef with the former Evil Queen, and were the main reason Regina was so rarely seen, because every time they did see each other, they almost always started a argument. At best they shared dirty looks.

"What did she do?"

"Well Lennard came to talk me earlier, and he told me Regina had been in the kissing booth!"

"Oh really?" Thankfully today Emma's lying was at its A-game, unlike yesterday when it had been on cloud nine from having kissed Regina all those times.

"Yes really. Why are you acting so surprised? You kissed her!"

Emma still kept her act, scrunching up her lips as if in deep thought. "I thought I had kind of seen her, but after kissing so many lips, they start to blur together."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Mary Margaret gave her a stricken look.

Emma let out a derisive snort, leaning back in her chair. "I will remind those present that I didn't volunteer for this, and it was _your_ idea in the first place. So no blaming me for what happened."

"Yes, I know, I just can't believe my daughter and my arch-nemesis locked lips," Mary Margaret groaned, shoulders sinking as she threw her head back, like she would find solace and answers in the dull grey ceiling panels.

"There could've been worse things to happen." Emma shrugged.

"I suppose," Mary Margaret sighed. "Oh by the way she found your kissing _adequate_."

"Hey I am definitely _more_ than just adequate!" Emma's eyes then bugged out. "Wait you guys _talked_ about _my_ kissing? Why?"

Her mother plopped down into one of the chairs in front of her, and explained her trip to the Mayor's office. "And I was trying to gauge whether or not she was aware that she had been kissing you! She went in there _twice_, and if she knew it was you she would probably fireball your head."

Emma chuckled. How far from the truth she was. Well then again, Regina had panicked right after the first visit, so the fireball wasn't an entirely implausible outcome. Plus right now she had to sell the idea that she and Regina were definitely not dating. "Yeah well, I still kinda need my head, so if we can keep this between us."

"Well about that... your father was with me when Lennard came to talk, so he knows too, and he was ready to break out his sword and storm Regina's office. I convinced him to let me handle it, so he will probably be giving Regina glares for the rest of time instead."

"As if our relations weren't strained enough," Emma grumbled.

Mary Margaret sighed, "I know, but we'll try our best to handle this properly."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Handle _this_?"

"You know what I mean. Handle Regina."

"She's a person, she doesn't need to be _handled_ like she's a fragile object!" Emma didn't mean to sound protective, but it still made her bristle. No wonder Regina had such little tolerance for her parents. They had no tact.

"Who's a fragile object?" Having silently come in, Regina was now standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised, looking partly curious, partly amused.

"Oh Regina, what a _coincidence_ running into you here." Mary Margaret couldn't have sounded more sarcastic if she had tried.

"Ms. Blanchard. It seems today we're meant to keep coming across each other. Pray tell, shouldn't you be at your job?"

Mary Margaret stood up, and glared at the Mayor. "I still have time till my first class begins. But enlighten me, shouldn't _you_ be at _your_ job? Or have you decided to make one of the jail cells your new office?"

"I _am_ doing my job. I need to give Ms. Swan here some files," she held up the folders to prove her point, not fazed at the jab.

"Well then, don't let me keep you."

Emma would give anything to be able to disappear right now. Instead she settled for sinking her head into her arms with a groan. "Ms. Swan, is there something you wish to add?"

The blonde looked up and gave her girlfriend a loaded look. "No, please do carry on."

"There's nothing to carry on about," Mary Margaret said. She walked to the door and gave her daughter a smile. "We'll talk later."

Emma hummed in response, and when she heard Mary Margaret's steps recede into the distance, she sighed in relief. "Well it's a good thing that we didn't tell them about us, Mary Margaret's ready to blow a gasket as it is."

Regina chuckled, coming inside the office, resting the folders on her desk before making her way around to stand beside Emma. She leaned down, cupped the blonde's cheeks, and captured the her lips in a kiss without a word.

Once they broke apart, Emma smirked. "Someone wanted to kiss me very badly."

"Guilty as charged. But it's not my fault your lips are so kissable."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So do you want to explain to me what's with the 'adequate' rating on my kiss? Because I am a damn good kisser, and as you just said, you are addicted."

"Do you really want me to tell your mother that I thought you were an excellent kisser? I may enjoy pushing your mother's buttons, but I don't fancy giving her an aneurysm," Regina grinned, giving Emma another peck on the lips.

"Touche," Emma responded with a laugh. "So what are in those files?"

Regina shrugged. "Hell if I know. It was on my desk."

Emma mock gasped. "Madam Mayor, did you really lie to my mother as to why you came see me? Tisk tisk."

"Can you blame me? It was between that and that I had to check to see if our intrepid Sheriff was slacking off at her job."

"Oh come on, I'm perfectly capable of being a responsible adult."

"I have no doubt dear," Regina responded.

"So what do you say to eating lunch with me later?" Emma asked, standing up and moving closer to be even closer to the brunette.

"I'd be flattered and say yes."

Emma's smile was vibrant. "Perfect, it's a date!"

"I'd hope not dear. I'd think you would think of something better to do for our first date," Regina responded seriously, eyebrow arched. But Emma saw the twinkle in the brunette's eyes.

Emma stuck out her tongue, like the mature adult she was. "I think we threw out any semblance of a normal dating protocols. We've already had our first kiss...and then some. Plus we kinda share a kid. I think a lunch date is the most normal thing we'll probably have."

Neither knew who started first, but suddenly the two were in a fit of laughter. It was ridiculous thinking about the big picture regarding their relationship. An ex-Evil Queen and the Saviour, together. But neither woman cared. They fell for each other and were committed to seeing where this took them

Once their laughter died down, Regina said, "Fair enough dear. Where do you wish to meet?"

"Want to do it here? That way I can bypass your crabby secretary."

"Mrs Green is a perfectly respectable woman and definitely not crabby."

"Maybe she just hates me. Every time I call her she answers me with such derision, she could you a run for your money with how much contempt you can fit into 'Sheriff Swan.'"

Regina let out a laugh. To Emma it was like music to her ears, the brunette truly had a wonderful laugh.

"It's true!" Emma started to grab her phone out of her pocket. "I'll prove it to you!"

"That's quite alright, I believe you, dear. But yes here sounds fine."

They shared another couple of kisses and went back to their respective jobs, Regina making sure to grab her prop folders.

* * *

**And that was this chapter! Next one will have get the ball rolling for where our two ladies will be heading next and more action.**

**This is going to be a fairly short-ish fic, like I'm not expecting it to be more than 10 chapters, but we'll see.**

**Next to be updated will be Welcome to Storybrooke and then In Sickness and In Health!**

**Plus I'm also writing drabbles, so feel free to request some! Also on my profile I started a list of all the fics/ drabbles I have yet to write, so you can take a look at what's yet to come.**

**I've actually got a question for everyone, what is better: keep starting stories, or wait until I finish a story before starting another one? Because I've got some 6 other stories going on, and one hand I want to get started on all of them, but I'm also only human and can only write so much...**

**But anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


End file.
